<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"The Sounds From My Brain Leak Into Yours, Sorry" -Signed with love by CheetahLeopard2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24273352">"The Sounds From My Brain Leak Into Yours, Sorry" -Signed with love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheetahLeopard2/pseuds/CheetahLeopard2'>CheetahLeopard2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Matsuakateruten [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bipolar Disorder, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Psychosis, Schizophrenia, Soulmates, chronic mental health issues as a plot point, mental soulbond, not in the way youre thinking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:16:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24273352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheetahLeopard2/pseuds/CheetahLeopard2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p> “There are 3 of them,” Issei says, just as Takahiro and Hajime walk in, “And they all get to deal with my hallucinations because it’s a mental bond, and-”</p>
  <p>Takahiro cuts him off as he snags a sandwich and spins a chair around to sit in it backwards, his arms crossed over the back, “that sounds like a whole-ass time.” </p>
</blockquote>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Matsukawa Issei/Tendou Satori/Terushima Yuuji, Hanamaki Takahiro/Semi Eita</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Matsuakateruten [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1465354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Welcome to my life, sorry for the noise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <em>Issei</em>
  <br/>
  <b>Keiji</b>
  <br/>
  <b>
    <br/>
    <em>Satori</em>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <span class="u">
    <br/>
    <em>Yuuji</em>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> Anyways Happy Early Birthday to Satori!! I'll be attempting to have a Satori POV chapter up soon</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waking up is always a struggle, an enormous feat of willpower, but today it is even more so.</p><p>With eyes stuck together, and legs weighed down by a floaty type of weightlessness that won’t dissipate when he moves them, Issei knows it’s going to be one of <em>those</em> mornings.</p><p>So far he doesn’t feel anything sinking slowly down in his chest like the color in a lava lamp, and as such he can say nothing for the day ahead.</p><p>He struggles to remember if he has school today, and fails to remember what day of the week it is. Either way, he might have practice.</p><p>Issei inhales and the air freezes in his throat, causing cold to spread across his chest and settle all too close to his heart.</p><p>He can’t tell if his alarm is going off or if his ears are ringing and it’s around when he decides it must be his phone that his alarm actually goes off.</p><p>With a sigh, he attempts to sit up only to fall back, feeling the pressure on his lungs double as his body seizes up, his abdomen jerking a couple times as though he’s been punched.</p><p>It <em>hurts</em>. He wants to take his skin in his hands and rip it open, crack his bones until they grow.</p><p>But he can’t.</p><p>After coughing a couple times, forcing his chest to work, he sits up again, albeit slower, and reaches for his phone. Friday.</p><p>Alarm successfully off, Issei takes a moment to sit at the edge of the bed and just <em>breath</em>, ignoring the way spots dance in his vision and how his hands shake. He’d like to sit there until the ringing completely faded, but luck is not on his side today- he has practice, and he’ll be late if he sits any longer.</p><p>Issei takes a deep breath and stands, taking a few steps forward to dissipate the dizziness that he’s too used to feeling.</p><p>He goes through the motions- get dressed, brush teeth, get backpack, and when he gets downstairs to make breakfast he’s startled into an in-between awareness by none other than Oikawa Tooru.</p><p>“Yahoo~,” Oikawa grins, waving at him from the table, “How’s it feel, being 18?”</p><p>“Alright,” Issei says, not really processing the question beyond Tooru having been the one to ask.</p><p>And then something clicks, and Issei no longer feels as though he’s distantly going through the motions. He’s now all-too aware of himself and the dread trickling down his throat to settle like a stone in his stomach.</p><p>“What’s your marker??” Tooru asks excitedly, and Issei blinks, swallowing past the lump in his throat. <em>I can’t even remember the date on my own birthday. On the day I get my soulmarker.</em></p><p>“I haven’t checked yet, I woke up late.” <em>Am I getting worse?</em></p><p>Tooru gives him an assessing look, and Issei realizes belatedly that he’s still shaking.</p><p>“Alrighty,” Tooru says, as though nothing’s happened, nothing’s wrong, “I’ve gotten permission from coach and all our parents to call out sick today!”</p><p>Issei nods, “Nice,” he says, hopefully hiding his relief well enough.</p><p>Tooru gestures to the stack of sandwiches in the middle of the table, “Ditch the bag and grab a sandwich Mattsun. Makki and Iwa-chan will be here soon.”</p><p>Issei complies, grabbing a sandwich as he sits down, and smiles a bit upon realizing it’s just cinnamon sugar toast stuck together.</p><p>“So,” Tooru says gently, sitting down next to Issei and turning the chair so they face each other, “Bad morning?”</p><p>Issei takes a moment. The sandwich is still slightly warm in his fingers, the ringing has stopped, and Issei can feel something happy curling in his chest.</p><p>“Getting better,” Issei says. There’s a pause, and Tooru looks at him with a gentle encouragement in his eyes and unwavering support.</p><p>“I didn’t know the date, or day of the week, when I woke up,” Issei confesses, “I’m worried that everything’s getting worse.”</p><p>They both take that in for a second, contemplative silence stretching between them.</p><p>“I think,” Tooru starts, “that you’ll have bad days and good days, and sometimes things will get worse. But most times, even on the bad days, things will get better,” his words are sure, although he pauses now and again to collect his thoughts, “even if it’s just a small thing that gets better, you can focus on it.”</p><p>Issei looks at the sunlight creeping through the windows, the sandwiches growing cold on the table, and feels the happiness in his chest expand, “Yeah,” he agrees, “Thank you.”</p><p>Tooru smiles, picks up a sandwich of his own, and starts going on a rant about a movie he’d watched last night.</p><p>Issei listens with a fond smile, finishing off his sandwich and feeling his world start up again.</p><p><em>I love my friends.</em> He thinks, laughing when Tooru exaggeratedly gestures to emphasize something or other-</p><p>And drops his sandwich at the responding, <b>Hello? Soulmate??</b></p><p>Tooru’s looking at him with concern, and Issei says, out loud, “You’ve <em>got</em> to be kidding me.”</p><p>Of course he’d have a mental soulmarker, when everything wrong with him is his mind.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Tooru asks.</p><p>“Mental bond,” Issei says, burying his face in his hands with a sigh, “Of course.”</p><p><em><b>Ohhh soulmate? Wack.</b> </em>Another ‘voice’ chimes in, and Issei feels a bit sick.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Wait soulmates? I thought that was when you turn 18</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <b>It’s when the oldest turns 18. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Ohhh 2 soulmates? Wack.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Issei looks up when Tooru circles a hand around his wrist, “What’s up?”</p><p>“There are 3 of them,” Issei says, just as Takahiro and Hajime walk in, “And they all get to deal with my hallucinations because it’s a mental bond, and-”</p><p>Takahiro cuts him off as he snags a sandwich and spins a chair around to sit in it backwards, his arms crossed over the back, “that sounds like a whole-ass time.”</p><p>“Have you responded to them?” Hajime asks, just as a high pitched half-scream-half-ring pierces through Issei’s right ear.</p><p>“Urgh,” Issei responds. His soulmates have gone silent, before-</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>What, and I say this with love, the FUCK was that</em>
  </span>
</p><p><em>Sorry,</em> Issei thinks, and there’s a moment of vague feelings of shock.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>3 soulmates! Wack!</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Okay but like. You good??</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <b>3… huh</b>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m fine. I.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">Hey don’t force yourself man</span>
  </em>
</p><p>There’s a pause.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Okay reallll quick. Pronouns? Mine are he/him.</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>He/him gang</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>He/him… please don’t call us the he/him gang</b>
</p><p>
  <em>He/him. Thank you lol. </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Did you just Think “lol”</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>Of course I did. Anyways. I’m schizoaffective and this kinda sucks because hallucinations are a mental thing and mood is emotions kinda and mental bond is. Yeah. Sorry.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>I’ll do some more research, but I’m certain that your mental disorder isn’t your fault.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I agree! </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">Oh hey! I’m bipolar! Half hat!!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>Issei blinks, “I just did, and they all seem pretty chill.”</p><p>
  <b>As much as I enjoyed having this conversation, class starts in a minute. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Oh Shit.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Boooo. But like. Me too</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>haha I got called out for my birthday.</em>
</p><p>There are a few amused and jealous feelings sent through the bond, before there’s quiet. He can still feel their consciousnesses, now that he knows what they feel like.</p><p>“They all have school. That was. Wild.”</p><p>“I’m sure,” Takahiro laughs, not unkindly.</p><p>“Now come on!” Tooru says with a clap, “What do you want to do with your day?”</p><p>Issei hums, “Well-”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Closer Than I'd Imagined</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Keiji's cousin's snapchat is fun and funky fresh, and just might reveal some connections.</p><p>(Hajime and Keiji are cousins ;) )</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy late psychosis awareness day!!!!!!!!!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Keiji’s unable to focus through the majority of his morning classes. And not just because of the random sounds occasionally breaking through the monotonous droning of his teachers, though that is a factor.</p><p>It’s his oldest soulmate’s birthday, he has 3 soulmates, and a lot of research to do. It’s a lot to take it all at once.</p><p>Keiji almost misses when they’re dismissed for lunch, too busy with his swirling thoughts.</p><p>He sighs, packing away his class materials and taking out his bento. He hears the mental equivalent of a sigh <span class="u"><em>Lunchtimeee finally.</em></span></p><p>Keiji laughs, <b>A blessed break </b>he responds, walking out of the classroom to where Koutarou and Akinori are waiting.</p><p>
  <b> <em>Okay should I eat w the team orrrr outside?</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Have your team eat outside? </b>
</p><p>
  <em>That’s what we do.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>I might eat outside too, now that you say that.</b>
</p><p>“Bokuto-san, Konoha-san,” Keiji interrupts whatever they’re squabbling about, “Do you want to eat outside today?”</p><p>Koutarou hums dramatically in thought, assuming a ‘thinking’ pose, “It’s nice out…” he muses, stroking his imaginary beard in thought.</p><p>Akinori sighs, whapping Koutarou’s back, “Sure Akaashi, but only if our ace admits the Earth’s a planet.”</p><p>Koutarou’s clearly struggling to hold back laughter, and Keiji rolls his eyes, “He’s fucking with you Konoha-san.”</p><p>Akinori gasps in outrage that’s more real than mocking, punching Koutarou’s shoulder as they walk to the courtyard.</p><p>They join Yukie and Kaori sitting at a picnic table by the edge of the grass, and Keiji watches them Yukie join in teasing Akinori with a fond smile.</p><p>He pulls out his phone after he makes his way through the majority of his bento, and is only slightly surprised to see that he has a bunch of snapchat notifications from his cousin in Miyagi.</p><p>He pulls his headphones out of his pocket and clicks on the notification. The first snap is a photo of his cousin’s soulmate, clearly having just woken up with his hair in disarray, red imprint marks on his cheek, and a half-dead expression on his face. ‘how tf does he still look good?? wtfffff’ the text reads, and Keiji smirks and screenshots, swiping up with a ‘you’re just whipped Hajime-san’.</p><p>The next is a blurry video of screeching, <em>“Iwa-chan don’t record!! I look like shit!”</em></p><p>
  <em>“I’m just sending this to my cousin,” Hajime snickers, and the video stills as Tooru stops reaching for the phone, arms crossed and foot tapping with an unimpressed look on his face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Your cousin sets for Bo-chan.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ope.” Hajime responds, and Tooru screeches in fury, the video blurring as Hajime runs, before the snap ends.</em>
</p><p>Keiji laughs a bit to himself, and Yukie and Koutarou whip their heads around to look at him.</p><p>“What?” Keiji asks, shifting a bit awkwardly.</p><p>“Do it again,” Koutarou whispers, eyes wide.</p><p>Yukie pushes her hand in Koutarou’s face, “What’re you laughing at Keiji?”</p><p>“Yeah?” Koutarou’s voice is muffled and he licks Yukie’s hand, but Yukie doesn’t budge.</p><p>“My cousin’s soulmate,” Keiji answers vaguely, and manages to raise his phone just in time to capture as Koutarou gasps.</p><p>“Too-chan??”</p><p>“Yes,” Keiji says, sending the snap to Hajime, “I can’t believe you call him ‘Too-chan’.”</p><p>“Who?” Akinori asks, and Keiji lets Koutarou explain as he continues going through the snaps Hajime’s sent him.</p><p>The rest are just photos of his 3rd-year teammates.</p><p>Keiji’s not going to lie, he doesn’t like thirsting after people who aren’t his soulmates, instead he has an aesthetic appreciation of people who look objectively amazing.</p><p>And he’s not going to lie, because he has eyes. His cousin’s 3rd year teammates have a vibe.</p><p>The first few photos are with Takahiro, who gives Keiji neon-signs-roller-skating-after-dark vibes, as they fuck around making sandwiches and then as they grab more supplies from the corner store.</p><p>Then there are a few with all of them, Tooru patting the head of Issei as he yawns into his arms- crossed on the table. Issei is hard for Keiji to pin down the vibes of, he seems fun and chill and a sort of comforting emotion that swirls every time Keiji tries to pin it down.</p><p>The last snap is a video- <em>Issei’s laughing into the back of his wrist, eyes sparkling, “THREE OF THEM!” Takahiro shrieks in the background.</em></p><p>
  <em> Issei takes a deep breath, running his hand through his hair, before belting out, “1-2-3” in the opening tone of the Britney Spears song, before choking on laughter and leaning into Tooru’s side, so both of them stumble and fall onto the couch. The frame jostles as Takahiro appears in the corner of the screen to shake Hajime, before the video ends.</em>
</p><p>Keiji snorts, ‘that’s so fun’, he sends, ‘3 what?’, as he leans over to Kaori, who’s hunched over a textbook.</p><p>“Do you want to see chaos?” he asks, and she starts before laughing.</p><p>“That sounds so threatening!” she jokes, before “Yeah!”</p><p>“Wait wait I wanna see!” Yukie says, leaning over Kaori’s shoulder, and that catches Koutarou and Akinori’s attention.</p><p>The four of them end up crowding in close, Keiji’s headphones unplugged as he replays Hajime’s snaps.</p><p>Koutarou immediately starts hooting with laughter as Tooru shrieks on-screen, and when Issei appears goes a bit quiet, before- “Oh shit he’s hot.”</p><p>They all choke, and turn to him.</p><p>“What?? I bet Tetsu and Kenma would agree!” Koutarou says, already facetiming Tetsurou as Keiji and Akinori sigh.</p><p><em> ‘</em>Yo man what’s poppin?’ Tetsurou answers, and Koutarou immediatly points his phone camera at Keiji’s screen.</p><p>“Hot or not?” Koutarou asks, and without hesitation Tetsurou replies.</p><p>‘Hot damn. Kenma!’ Tetsurou beckons Kenma into the frame, ‘hot or not?’</p><p>‘Not bad…’ Kenma concedes.</p><p>“Thanksss” Koutarou says before exchanging good-byes, “See ‘Kaashi!” He says triumphantly.</p><p>Keiji lets out a long-suffering sigh, and when he opens his mouth to reply, he feels a pressure in his right ear as it starts ringing, and flinches, reaching up to cover that ear with his hand.</p><p>“Whoa, you okay?” Akinori asks, and Keiji nods, pulling his hand away from his ear as the ringing dies down to a more manageable decibel.</p><p>“It’s just a hallucination one of my soulmate’s dealing with,” Keiji shrugs.</p><p>There’s a couple seconds of silence, before everyone exclaims, “SOULMATES?”</p><p>Oops. Keiji shifts in his seat, “Just starting today-”</p><p>He’s cut off by the bell, and promises to explain further after practice.</p><p>He manages to open Hajime’s reply on the way back to the classroom, and nearly drops his phone.</p><p>‘3 soulmates- his bday’s today’</p><p>Keiji goes up to his teacher, grabbing his stuff, “My soulmate turned 18 today, and I think I know-”</p><p>Keiji’s teacher cuts him off with an amused expression, “I could tell you’ve been distracted, go ahead and leave, Akaashi-kun.”</p><p>Keiji bows and quickly exits, dialing his cousin as soon as he’s been excused at the front desk.</p><p>‘Keiji?’ Hajime answers, sounding confused.</p><p>“Hajime, can I come over?” Keiji asks, floundering a bit.</p><p>‘I mean, yeah,’ the background noise cuts off abruptly, ‘are you okay?’</p><p>Keiji takes a deep breath, “Issei’s my soulmate.”</p><p>One second. Two.</p><p>‘Keiji are you ready for that?’ Hajime’s concern is evident, and Keiji smiles, taking a moment to self-reflect. Is he ready to meet one of his soulmates? Honestly, Keiji feels he is. He singles out the consciousness that feels right, and asks.</p><p>
  <b>Are you ready to see me?</b>
</p><p>There’s a bit of hesitance, surprise, and confusion, before- <em>If it’s possible, yes.</em></p><p>“I am, I’ll be there in a few hours.”</p><p>‘Alright, see you.’</p><p>“See you,” Keiji says, finishing buying his ticket.</p><p>As he boards the train, he dials his mom, “I’m heading to Miyagi for the weekend-”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please Please comment!!!!!!!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE COMMENT &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>